Two common kinds of display devices are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an OLED display device. The OLED display device usually includes a substrate, a pixel array, and a driving circuit formed on the substrate. The OLED fabrication process is prone to damage from the high temperature fabrication process which results in degradation in display performance and quality. Furthermore, there is room for improvement in display, operation, and luminance of an OLED device.